Ma plus belle réussite
by Louve26
Summary: En réponse à un défi Ron esprit de Noël lancé sur le LJ rouxattitude ! Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi mais on commence à le savoir !


En réponse à un défi esprit de Noël avec Ron, bien sûr !

Ma plus belle réussite

Pairing : Ron / Hermione

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 2010

« Foutu, Ron ! »

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû partir.  
Je le savais aussi sûrement que je l'aimais comme un fou.  
Je le savais avant même d'accepter ce stage de six mois en France dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch des Loups.  
Je le savais et pourtant, je suis parti, sautant sur ce prétexte pour m'éloigner d'elle.

« Foutu Ron ! »

Je l'ai toujours aimé. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle ne m'a jamais laissé indifférent. Qu'elle soit un horrible rat de bibliothèque à Poudlard toujours plongée dans ses livres ou une confidente pour Harry, qu'elle décide d'enfreindre toutes les règles au nom de l'amitié ou de coller un uppercut redoutable à cette fouine bondissante, je l'ai toujours aimé.  
Et lorsqu'elle a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi, j'ai pensé que ma vie commençait enfin.

Je suis le fils d'une famille de sept enfants. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, rien ne m'a jamais appartenu. J'ai toujours récupéré les affaires de mes frères, leurs grimoires, même ce psychopathe de Croûtard n'était pas à moi. Non, je n'avais rien à offrir, rien à partager. Je n'avais rien si ce n'est mon amitié. Parce que je n'étais certainement pas le meilleur à Poudlard, loin de là. Je n'étais pas le plus célèbre non plus, ni le plus beau. Et je n'avais pas cette faculté potterienne à deviner les obscures pensées de mon amie. Mais nous sommes devenus amis et cette amitié bien que parfois mise à rude épreuve ne s'est jamais démentie.

Mais lorsqu'il a fallu franchir le fossé qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour, je n'ai pas hésité. Que voulez-vous, je n'avais pas atterri chez les Gryffondors pour rien ! Bien entendu, ce fut une catastrophe mais Hermione n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien. Elle arrivait bien à décrypter les rouages tortueux de l'esprit de Cho Chang, comment n'aurait-elle pas réussi à me comprendre moi ? Et lorsqu'elle a dit « oui », j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte ? Bon, je savais pertinemment comment les bébés venaient au monde, mais je n'étais pas prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité et surtout, je ne voulais partager Hermione avec quiconque. Egoïstement, je voulais qu'elle ne regarde que moi, ne s'occupe que de moi, ne sourie que pour moi, ne s'inquiète que de moi. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

Et je suis parti. Réfléchir. Me perdre loin d'elle. Sentir son absence me tordre les tripes. Penser à cet enfant. Et me dire enfin que j'étais un foutu crétin. Comment avais-je pu imaginer qu'un enfant, que mon enfant, serait un rival ? Hermione ne m'appartenait pas, c'était son cœur que j'avais capturé. Et son cœur était si grand que nous pourrions bien tenir à deux.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon imperméable, je levai les yeux vers l'horloge, remarquant pour la première fois les guirlandes lumineuses multicolores qui scintillaient. Par Merlin, j'avais oublié que nous étions le 24 décembre et que c'était Noël ! Si Hermione ne me tordait pas le cou, mon dragon de mère allait s'en charger ! Et ma harpie de sœur ne serait pas en reste non plus.  
Pour couronner le tout, je sentis quelque chose de froid s'insinuer dans le col de mon pull et frissonnai. Comble de malheur, il se mettait à neiger. Des flocons blancs, duveteux, qui virevoltaient joyeusement sous mon nez, s'amusant effrontément de mes hésitations.

- Foutue neige !  
- Ne jure pas, Ronnie !  
Je sursautai comme un enfant pris en faute et rencontrai le regard pénétrant de mon ami. Il me fixait avec un drôle d'air mi goguenard, mi compatissant.  
- Salut vieux, dis-je simplement.  
Harry continuait à m'observer de ses yeux clairs et je compris ce qu'il tentait de faire.  
- N'use pas de tes dons de légilimens avec moi, Harry. Demande-moi plutôt…  
Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, ne prenant même pas la peine de démentir ses intentions bien serpentines.  
- Pourquoi attends-tu dehors alors qu'Hermione a besoin de toi ?  
« Foutu Harry ! » Toujours aussi fonceur et direct.  
- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je d'une voix lointaine.  
- Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ? insistait mon ami.  
Je soupirai profondément  
- Et comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? demandai-je, évitant par là même de répondre.  
- Je surveillais ton arrivée. Je savais que tu viendrais. Je te connais, Ron.  
Son sourire malicieux confirma mes soupçons et je retirai de la poche de mon imperméable un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Soit tu as hérité des dons de voyance de cette folle de Trelawney, soit tu es le foutu expéditeur de cet article explosif que j'ai reçu dernièrement…  
Harry se mit à pouffer derrière son poing fermé, saisissant la coupure de presse qu'il contempla avec une grande satisfaction.  
- J'avoue être particulièrement fier de moi !  
- Alors c'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce torchon d'inepties ?  
- Non, c'est Ginny qui te l'a expédié. Moi, j'ai juste appelé Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle commente cette soirée. Sa plume à papote était très en verve d'ailleurs, du pur bonheur.

Je crus que j'allais exploser. La photographie magique avait saisi mon Hermione, son joli ventre arrondi, resplendissante dans sa robe de soirée et un Viktor Krum plus renfrogné que jamais mais dont le regard s'adoucissait en fixant la jeune femme. J'aurais pu le broyer entre mes mains pour ce seul regard. Le pire était cette phrase dithyrambique qui soulignait la photographie. L'imminente médicomage Hermione Granger était accompagnée du père de son premier enfant, Viktor Krum, son ancien amour de jeunesse et non moins célèbre joueur bulgare de Quidditch.  
- Alors, Ron, c'est cette photo qui t'a ramené vers elle ?  
Sa voix était devenue grave et il m'observait maintenant avec un mélange de sévérité et d'espoir.  
- Je suis revenu parce que je l'aime, répondis-je. Et parce que le père de cet enfant, c'est moi.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais ces mots. Père et enfant. Une vague de chaleur déferla en moi, chassant le froid des flocons qui s'accrochaient à mes cheveux. Etre père. Quelle aventure ! Un sourire passa sur mon visage et je me tournai vers la clinique, heureux et impatient plus que je ne l'avais jamais été de la retrouver.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- En salle d'accouchement. C'est pour bientôt, Ron.  
Je sentis sa main sur mon épaule et le rire dans sa voix.  
« Foutu Harry ! »

Brusquement, j'étais étourdi par cette sensation extraordinaire qui m'assaillait toujours quelques secondes avant un match. Un mélange de joie, d'appréhension et de fièvre qui me prenait à la gorge. J'étais ivre de bonheur. Ivre d'être jeune, aimé d'une femme exceptionnelle et bientôt père d'une fille ou d'un garçon. J'éclatai de rire. J'allais bientôt jouer le match de ma vie et j'étais pressé de gagner.  
- Allons-y !

Nous traversâmes la rue rapidement, entrant dans le hall d'un pas précipité. Harry connaissait déjà le chemin et je le suivis à travers le dédale de couloirs puis dans un ascenseur. Harry appuya sur le bouton « maternité » et l'ascenseur s'éleva en silence.  
- Ron, j'ai oublié de te dire. Tout le monde est là…  
- Qui ça « tout le monde » ? demandai-je affolé.  
- Nous étions au Terrier quand Hermione a commencé à ressentir les premières contractions. Tu sais, pour le réveillon traditionnel.  
- Merde !  
- Ne jure pas, Ronnie…  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous sortîmes à la rencontre de ma famille.

- Fiston, tu es là ! s'exclama mon père soulagé.  
Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante pour quelqu'un qui n'allait ni assister à l'accouchement, ni élever cet enfant. A croire que c'était la première fois qu'il vivait pareil événement.  
- Où est Hermione ? demandai-je coupant court à toutes les remarques acerbes de ma mère et de ma sœur.  
- Là, dépêche-toi, répondit ma mère avec sévérité. Nous règlerons nos comptes après…  
Je captai un éclat malicieux dans le regard d'Harry et enfonçai la porte de la salle d'accouchement, évitant les clins d'œil entendus des jumeaux et le rire de Bill.  
« Foutus rouquins ! »

La médicomage se retourna à mon arrivée mais je ne la vis même pas, pas plus que je n'entendis ce qu'elle me disait.  
Je regardai Hermione, allongée, les joues un peu rosies par l'émotion, mais le regard plus vibrant, plus lumineux que jamais.  
Je m'approchai d'elle et doucement, caressai son front, écartant une mèche de cheveux. Puis lentement, je me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres.  
- Jeune homme, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Le mal est déjà fait !  
Hermione se mit à rire et je me redressai, mi fâché, mi rougissant.  
- Puisque vous êtes enfin là, cette demoiselle va enfin se détendre !  
- Oui, docteur, souffla docilement Hermione sans cesser de me fixer.  
Je pris sa main minuscule dans la mienne et murmurai pour elle seule.  
- Je t'aime, Hermione. Tu m'as manqué.  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi.  
- Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.  
J'aurais promis n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me pardonne. Mais je savais déjà qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner dans ses yeux sombres. Elle me connaissait si bien. Elle savait ce qui m'avait poussé à partir. Elle savait que l'éloignement serait salvateur. Elle savait que je reviendrais. Vivre sans elle aurait été au-dessus de mes forces.  
- Le travail commence, j'aimerais un peu d'attention !  
Hermione soupira imperceptiblement et ferma les paupières, se concentrant.

Lorsque mon fils poussa son premier cri, je crois que je mis à pleurer. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi petit, d'aussi… roux ? Par Merlin et tous ses foutus apprentis enchanteurs, il fallait que mon rejeton hérite de mes mèches flamboyantes ! Bien qu'avec cette marque de fabrique des Weasley, cet ostrogoth de Krum pouvait bien retourner dans son pays de pingouins, il ne pourrait jamais assumer une telle paternité !  
- Voulez-vous prendre votre fils dans vos bras ? demanda gentiment la médicomage.  
J'acquiesçai en silence, trop ému pour répondre. Je serrai délicatement mon fils contre moi, espérant qu'il ne se brise pas en mille morceaux, et restai émerveillé de la finesse de sa bouille toute ronde tandis que mes yeux larmoyaient toujours.  
« Foutue sensibilité ! »  
- Ronald Billius Weasley, vas-tu enfin me permettre de voir mon fils ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix douce mais impatiente.  
- Seulement si tu dis oui à la question que je vais te poser…  
- Ron !  
- Hermione, ma belle, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'attendait à pareille question et durant un millième de seconde, parut en oublier notre fils.  
- Ronald !  
Sans attendre sa réponse, je posai délicatement notre enfant contre sa poitrine et les fixai tous les deux avec une tendresse infinie. Elle était ma plus belle victoire, il était ma plus belle réussite. Que demander de plus si ce n'est vivre le restant de mes jours auprès d'eux, dans leur douceur et leur amour.  
- Oui, Ron, j'accepte de t'épouser.  
Je l'embrassai, scellant cette promesse riche de joie et d'espoir.

- WHAOUUHH !  
Finie l'intimité magique de ce moment de bonheur. Les Weasley venaient d'entrer escortés d'Harry et ils entouraient déjà le lit d'Hermione pour contempler notre enfant avec ravissement, me poussant sans vergogne sous le prétexte que j'étais arrivé le dernier !  
« Foutue famille ! »  
- Et ce petit bout, s'enquit Harry en me regardant, il a un prénom ?  
- Sirius Harry Weasley, dis-je avec conviction.  
Je devinai un éclat ému dans le regard émeraude de mon ami.  
- Et qu'en pense Hermione ? demanda perfidement Ginny.  
- C'est parfait, dit Hermione en admiration devant notre petit Sirius.  
Mon père vint me rejoindre près de la fenêtre où j'avais trouvé assez de place pour caser ma silhouette de rugbyman et me passa un bras autour des épaules, toujours aussi ému. Allait-il aussi se mettre à pleurer ? Je commençais à comprendre de qui j'avais hérité cette sensibilité exacerbée…  
- Je suis fier de vous deux. Vous venez de nous offrir le plus beau cadeau de Noël !  
Je croisai le regard d'Hermione et lui souris.  
Le plus beau cadeau de Noël.  
Un enfant.  
La vie…


End file.
